


With Your One Arm

by angrytitanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuties, Fluff, Fluffy, Injury, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Short, inspired by something on deviantart, little scene, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytitanboy/pseuds/angrytitanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Titans.<br/>Stupid tactics.<br/>Stupid Hanji.<br/>Stupid Erwin.<br/>Fuck you, Erwin, you one-armed big-hearted Cute-faced pathetic-looking adorable-sounding butt.<br/>Stop being so sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your One Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brainstormqq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainstormqq/gifts).



> Hahaha, CRINGE.  
> Hey there! So this is the one Eruri thing I'll ever do, be happy, dammit. Just kidding, criticize me please (I so need it). Basically inspired from something I saw on deviantart, and I forgot who drew it (oops).  
> I love you so much,  
> Row

With Your One Arm

"Alright. Goodbye, then." The scrawny 104th trainee kid Connie waved the slight of his hand. Squad leader Hanji copied his action and smiled brightly as they left Erwin's hospital room.

"I suppose I'll go, too." General Pixis nodded, smiling his old-man smile. Erwin smiled weakly in return. He held up his hand and smiled in respect. "Heal fast, Erwin." He looked at me. "Lance Corporal Levi, are you coming?"

I didn't answer. It seemed that everyone in that room could smile, but me. Well, currently that's the least of my problems. Because somehow, some stupid kids killed 20% of the population and we can't do anything about it. And then there's that damn Eren. What's his problem? I mean, even he should know that he can't kill every titan.

"I guess not." Pixis shrugged, pulling out a flask and taking a swig. "Alright then." As Pixis left, I lifted my head to look at Erwin, my biggest problem yet. There he was, half of him under the covers, with only one of his arms. He was well-rested and bored, quite obviously, but as he was confined to his bed he hadn't shaved or showered in days. I rose from my chair to sit on his bed, my feet dangling off the ledge. Damn him for being so tall. And damn me for being so short.

"How do you think you're going to fight Titans now?" I said gruffly, folding my arms. "You're really set on suicide, aren't you? You already stuck one arm into the next life, now haven't you?"

"You messed up your leg not to long ago." Erwin pointed out. "How are you gonna beat up Eren in front of the high Judge, hmm?"

"Hey, you ordered me to do that, one-arm." I snapped, glancing over.

"Kid-kicker." Erwin shot back.

"Eyebrows."

"Midget person."

"Homeless person."

"Jobless person."

"Wait, what?!" I hissed, darting my eyes to Erwin.

"Gullible. Ha ha." He smirked, rolling over.

"It's not gullibility when someone trusts you not to make jokes like that, you big jerk." I growled. I flopped back onto the bed, my upper back laying over his feet uncomfortably.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"I love you." Erwin said. He held my hand with his one arm. I stared at the ceiling, closed my eyes and sighed.

"I love you, too." I said. I heard him chuckle to himself and shift in the bed. So I sat there, holding his hand, waiting until he fell asleep to let go. The door swung open.

"Oh, wait, I forgo- uhh?!" Hanji burst   
through the door and was completely confused at me, holding Erwin's hand.

"Ever hear of knocking, shitty glasses?" I grumbled, not moving.

"Never mind." Hanji shook her head and blushed.

"Keep it quiet, will you?" Erwin asked.

"Of course, of course!" Hanji laughed, quickly leaving. As soon as the door closed, I stood up.

"You leaving?" Erwin asked.

"No." I answered, walking to the other side of the bed and laying down over the covers. I rolled over to face Erwin, who hugged me close with his one arm. My head was bowed at the top of his chest. His chin rested on my head. I hugged into him, just cuddling before I had to go. He tilted my chin up and kissed my forehead, his unshaven face poking me. I moved up just enough for my lips to reach his. We laid there for a minute, just holding each other, before I slowly got up and left.

"I love you." I said, opening the door.

"You too." He replied.


End file.
